ersosfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Scholars of history commonly divide the past into into two parts: before and after the collapse of the Thossian Empire. Years are counted up from the collapse date, which occurred in year one by this calendar. Suffixes are rendered as AC, for the post-collapse era, and PC, for the pre-collapse era. This dating system was invented in Ulstos in the 300s and is now common throughout the known world. Before the end of the Thossian Empire, dates were written in relation to the founding of the Thossian Empire in 2593 PC (which the Thossians themselves called year 1000, a reflection of their belief that they were assuming the mantle of the ancient Kelorian civilization). Prior to the rise of Thossian record keeping, dates were not reliably kept and any noted here have been assessed through archeology. It should be noted that the term 'years' may be confusing for the reader, if the reader hails from a culture where years are counted by a full solar cycle. This timeline, and indeed much of the world, operates on a calendar where a year is defined as beginning on one solstice and ending on the next; two of these years, called hot and cold, constitute a solar year as the hypothetical reader might understand it.] Browse by Region *Timeline of Nasar *Timeline of Coneria *Timeline of Nathossos *Timeline of Ulstos *Timeline of Iniar *Timeline of Sarthos Historical Timeline Ancient Era 10th Millennium (9000s PC) *'94th century' – First human settlements in eastern Thossos, east of the Sistillians *'91st century '– Humans appear along the southern shore of Thossos , migrating towards Iniar 9th Millennium (8000s PC) *'88th century '– First discovered use of the Thremesoy Glyphs *'87th century '– Earliest evidence of the Amaryan peoples as a distinct cultural group *'84th century – Modern writing is first developed by the Amarya *'83rd century '– War for the River: Several kingdoms vie for control of the central Thressen river valley; beginning of Kelorian culture. First major war in Thossos. *'82nd century '– Humans begin to settle in the Ulstos Islands 8th Millennium (7000s PC) *'79th century – The Kelorian society begins to diverge and supercede the Amarya, sometimes violently. *'79th century – Humans settle in west-central Nathossos and around the Amyr Desert. *'78th century – First appearance of steel weapons and tools near Lake Kelor, likely by Keloria. Disappearance of the Amaryan people. *'77th century '– The Kelorian Empire embarks on a wave of expansion, eventually coming to occupy much of Catriya. *'77th century '– Human artifacts begin to appear in Galderia *'76th century' – Kelorian culture comes to dominate much of Thossos. Commonly romanticized as the Great Golden Age *'73rd century' – Lormor is founded as the first state in eastern Thossos. 7th Millenium (6000s PC) *'67th century' - Humans cross the Sarthosian Sea; settlements appear in eastern Sarthos *'66th century '– Coneria is settled by nomads from Nasar *'63rd century '– Kelorian culture expands to southwestern Thossos; the city of Kye is founded. *'61st century '– Unification of the Iniari people into the First Empire 6th Millennium (5000s PC) 5th Millennium (4000s PC) *'4500 '– The Uran Ren tribe gains control of the Alam peninsula in northern Sarthos *'4300' – The Amyrite Tribes begin to coalesce into larger kingdoms on the edge of Kelorian territory. 4th Millennium (3000s PC) *'3550' – The Kelorian disappearance *'3520' – Nations of western, southern, and easter Nathossos as well as Lorothos begin to venture into what was once Kelorian territory *'3550-3400' – The Chaos. Political instability in west-central Thossos is the defining feature of this period. *'3344' – The Thossia rise to prominence among the other regional powers; beginning of the classical Thossian civilization *'3177 ' – The Thossians win a series of wars along the southern Nathossian coast and claim the former Kelorian capital, Kye *'3140 '– Conquest of the territory of the Uran Ren by the Tusenaro people in Sarthos 3rd Millennium (2000s PC) *'2840' – Beginning of the Thossian cultural shift and beginning of the idea of the Kelorian Mantle *'2606' – The Thossians begin a series of expansions to the north and west *'2593' – The Thossians are able to decimate their enemies in the Steel War, formally establishing their empire. *'2560s' – Thossian expansion continues across the coast of the Kelorian Gulf and the Southern Sea *'2552 '- The Iswivos Dinwar is established *'2396' – The siege of Kas Kelor and the fall of Catriya. Kas Kelor renamed Kas Kye *'2347 '– The Iswivos Dinwar is annexed by the Thossian Empire *'ca. 2300' – Thossian language has supplanted native dialects *'2100' – The first founding of the Kingdom of Hembria 2nd Millenium (1000s PC) 1st Millenium *'873 '– Westmar wins its independence from Hembria *'788 '– Breakup of the First Kingdom of Sarth *'433' – The united nation of Ulstos is formed after the the final defeat of Bryor *'322 '– The formation of the Second Kingdom of Sarth *'230 '– Increased trade leads to outside pressure on the Thossian Empire. A series of wars wracks the following century, involving the Ulstosians, Thossians, Sarthosians, and a retinue of coastal kingdoms *'ca. 100 '– The Second Kingdom of Sarth completes its conquest of the Greenlands *'50 ' – The Great War breaks out between Ulstos, the Thossian Empire, and their allies After Collapse *'0' – Ulstosian invaders breach Kye, the Thossian Empire falls *'12 '– The former Thossian Empire splinters into its constituent entities and ethnic groups *'47 '– The Coup of the Tradesmen and the founding of Sarth *'59' – Alamak secedes from the Second Kingdom *'120s' – Ulstosians build on Thossian knowledge and create Inox Steel *'129' – Kye becomes independent from Ulstos, and the Tentronyn of Kye is formed *'200s' – Ulstosian sea trade expands drastically, filling the vaccuum of the Thossians *'321' – Ulstosian traders discover Marathel *'347' – The Ulstosian Admirial Nirin charts Nirin's Peak, and establishes the first settlement in Marathel, New Arlo *'412 - '''Re-founding of Hembria *'430-436''' – A comprehensive mapping expedition of Marathel is conducted *'445' – An survey of Marathel’s Central Desert uncovers Kelorian ruins *'477 '– End of the Pero Dynasty of Sarth *'560' – Present Day